Shut Up and Dance
by ScarletWitch713
Summary: Inspired by the song Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon. Dean is going through a rough patch, so Sam is helping him try to pick up a girl at the bar, only he's not interested. With a little help from the bar tended and DJ, things might just start looking up, for him and another set of brothers.


"What about her?" Dean shot a sideways glance in the general direction his brother was pointing. He scowled, letting his head drop back onto his arms, which were folded across the bar top in front of him. "Dude, seriously, what is wrong with you? There's tons of hot girls here tonight." Sam grumbled, and even with his head down, Dean could tell Sam was giving him bitch face number 3.

"Sammy, I'm not interested alright?" Dean snapped into his arms.

"Alright who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Sam fired back.

"What?"

"You're trying to tell me that you're not interested in getting laid? I thought that was like, your main goal in life." Dean rolled his eyes at how dramatic his little brother was being.

"Look, I'm just not interested in girls alright?"

There was a long moment of silence, prompting Dean to turn and look at Sam, who's mouth was hanging open in disbelief at what he heard.

"Run that past me again?" Sam said, confusion in his voice.

"You heard me."

"Actually Dean, I don't think I did. Because I just heard something that you would never say."

"Fine, you know what, I'll say it again. Hell, I'll even explain." Dean snapped, sitting upright to look his brother square in the eye. "I'm. Not. Interested. In. Girls." He punctuated each word, making sure Sam heard him perfectly clear. "In fact, you know what I am interested in?"

"You've always been interested in girls." Sam replied, ignoring the question.

"No, Sam, I pretend to be interested in girls. Because most of my life I had to. If Dad had ever found out that I-" He cut himself off, suddenly unsure of his decision. "Forget it." He finished instead, flagging the bartender down for another drink.

"Dean," Sam began, bitch face number 2 now present on his features.

"I like guys, Sammy. Always have. But if Dad had ever found out, he would have killed me. So yeah, I pretend to be a womanizer to cover it up. Pretty sure Charlie called it a beard, sleeping with girls to hide the fact that I'm into dudes. Are you happy now?" Dean snapped, taking a long drink of the beer the bartender had dropped off during his little rant. He didn't even care if the guy heard him.

"So, you're not even remotely interested in girls? You're just mega gay?"

"Can you not?" Dean dropped his head back into his arms with a groan.

"What? I'm just asking!" Sam said defensively as Dean shot daggers in his glare.

"I'm about as straight as Charlie," Dean eventually muttered back.

"It's really not that bad man, nothing to be ashamed of." Sam clapped him on the shoulder.

"That's easy for you to say, you're as straight as the counter."

"Not really. I swing both ways Dean." Dean sat back up, a look of shock crossing his face as he looked at his brother, prompting a chuckle from Sam. "You're actually surprised? I thought for sure you knew."

"How the hell would I know? It's not like I've ever seen you with a boyfriend, or even heard mention of a guy from you."

"Dude, I check out guys as much as I check out girls. I thought it was pretty obvious."

"Well apparently I'm pretty oblivious." Dean retorted with a grin, clapping Sam on the back.

Meanwhile, across the bar, another set of brothers sat, the older of the two annoying the younger by pointing at every single person he laid eyes on.

"What about her? Oh, him? He's pretty good looking," the golden eyed man asked, turning to the taller man next to him. The dark haired man turned piercing blue eyes to glare at the shorter man, who seemed to radiate his own golden light as he bounced on the stool.

"Gabriel, what makes you think I'm interested in anyone at all?"

"Simple Cassie, I know you. You're into men. Like me. That is why you left dearest mom and dad to come stay with me when you were sixteen, isn't it?" Gabriel said with an overly obvious wink.

"Alright fine. But what makes you think anyone here is gay?"

"I dunno baby bro, you just gotta take a chance! You'll never get rewarded if you don't put yourself out there. Hey that gives me an idea. You could really put yourself out there, and see who stares. Or maybe they'll even-"

"Gabriel, that's enough." Castiel snapped back, shooting him a death glare.

"Don't mean to interrupt you boys, but if you're looking for a couple guys, try the two on the other end of the bar. One built like big foot, the other a bit shorter with a crew cut. Just heard them having pretty much the same conversation." The bartender said with a wink as he wiped the bar in front of them. Castiel went bright red, while Gabriel seemed to glow even more, if that were at all possible.

"Sweet thanks man! Come on Cassie let's go investigate," Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, dragging Castiel off his stool and down to the far end of the bar. As they came in sight of the men matching the bartender's description, Gabriel pulled Castiel's arm so he could whisper in his ear. "Dibs on the tall one." Then he flounced off, landing gracefully on the stool next to said man. Castiel sighed, following Gabriel over at a much slower pace.

Sam looked up as a short ball of gold flopped down on the stool next to him. The man was at least a foot shorter than Sam, and seemed to radiate as he grinned at Sam.

"Heya Moose, name's Gabriel. Can I buy you a drink?" He flashed a big smile, flagging the bartender down again.

"Uh, umm, sure, I guess so." Sam stuttered out. "Wait, moose?" He questioned, bitch face number 1 appearing.

"Yeah, cause you look like a moose." Gabriel chuckled.

"I feel like I should be offended by that." Sam replied flatly. Dean watched the exchange with an amused smirk on his face. Serves Sam right for trying to set him up with a guy for the past half hour. Just as he had that thought, he noticed someone else slowly sliding onto the bar stool next to him. Turning to face the newcomer, he was taken aback by the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen, topped with dark hair that looked like the guy had just been laid. Given how shy he seemed to be, Dean highly doubted that.

"Umm, hi," the guy stammered out in a gruff voice. Dean grinned at him, nodding at the bartender and holding up 4 fingers.

"Hey there. Let me guess, the little bundle of energy over there dragged you out in an attempt to meet someone?" Blue Eyes nodded shyly, just as the bartender put down 4 shots of tequila. Man the guy was good at reading minds. Dean beamed at him, pushing two of the shots over to Blue Eyes.

"Uh," he began, but Dean cut him off.

"You look like you need to relax a bit. It'll help. Trust me." Dean grinned.

"No offence but I don't even know your name, how am I supposed to trust you?"

"To be fair, you're the one that approached me, so not knowing my name is kind of your fault." Dean winked at him, giving him a slight nudge as he looked down at his hands, which were entwining in his lap. "It's Dean, by the way." Dean said, much softer than the rest of their conversation. This got a slight timid smile from Blue Eyes.

"Castiel," he replied quietly.

"Castiel? That's kind of a weird name." Dean mused.

"My parents are super religious, named me and all my siblings after angels. That particularly obnoxious one behind you is Gabriel." Castiel explained, a smirk crossing his face when he mentioned Gabriel.

"Isn't Gabriel the serious one in the bible who tells Mary that she's preggo with God's kid?"

"Yep. Kind of ironic since Gabriel doesn't know how to be serious to save his life." Dean chuckled at that, holding up one of his shots and waiting for Castiel to do the same. He sighed, grabbing a shot and following Dean's lead. As soon as he put the empty shot glass back on the counter, Dean had grabbed his second shot, waiting for him to do the same. Together they knocked back the second shot, Castiel making a face as he swallowed the bitter liquid, biting down on the even more bitter lime wedge. Being the lightweight that he is, Castiel was already starting to feel the affects of downing two shots in thirty seconds, in addition to the few drinks he'd had prior. Just as he was about to say something else to Dean, the DJ turned the music down slightly, grabbing the microphone.

"Alright people, who's ready to party!" He announced, waving his arm to get everyone's attention. "This song should have everyone up dancing! I don't wanna see anyone sitting around, come on come on!" He turned the music back up, switching it to a song Dean actually knew, and somewhat liked.

-Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me- began playing as Dean saw Sam lurch off his stool, being dragged by the small yet surprisingly strong Gabriel onto the dance floor. Dean chuckled, turning his attention back to Castiel.

"So Cas, shall we?"

"Cas?" He questioned his new nickname. Dean chuckled again, grabbing Cas' arm just as the chorus began to play.

-She took my arm, I don't know how it happened, we took the floor and she said 'oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me', I said 'you're holding back' she said 'shut up and dance with me!'-

Dean sang the chorus out, emphasizing the shut up and dance part as he grabbed Cas' waist and began swaying them both to the beat. Over Cas' shoulder, Dean could see Sam being jerked around by the hyper active Gabriel, both laughing as Gabriel belted out the song, changing the feminine pronouns to male. Dean laughed at Gabriel's attempts at flirting with Sam, then returned his attention to the blue eyed, sex haired man in front of him. He pulled Cas closer, chuckling when the shorter man stumbled slightly, falling agasint Dean's chest. Instead of helping him regain his balance, Dean used the opportunity to wrap his arms around Cas, pulling him flush against his chest as he continued to sway them back and forth to the music. Cas giggled, or at least Dean swore he giggled, and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, finally relaxing and moving himself to the beat of the song.

"I felt it in my chest as he looked at me, I knew we were born to be together, born to be together," Dean grinned as he sang along, following Gabriel's idea to switch all the pronouns to male. He stared Cas straight in the eye as he sang, flirting shamelessly. Cas' breath hitched as Dean sang to him, face going red and looking down at the ground. Or rather down at his chest pressed against Dean's. He chanced a glance back up, getting lost in the emerald green eyes that were mere inches from his face. They stared at each other for a long moment, Dean slowly leaning in closer, when the song ended and another, one that Cas didn't recognize, began to play. Dean stepped back quickly, grinning as he held out a hand to escort Cas back to the bar.

"I dunno about you, but all that dancing made me thirsty," Dean said, pulling him through the throng of people.

"Dancing, or singing?" Cas grinned back. Dean chuckled, dropping onto his stool. Cas went to sit back next to him when he was jerked violently, falling onto Dean's lap. His face was as red as a ripe tomatoe by this point, which only caused Dean to laugh more, and wrap his arms tighter around Cas' waist to ensure he didn't go anywhere. A tall figure moving caught his eye, and Dean snorted as he saw Sam being dragged out of the bar by a smirking Gabriel. Sam seemed content enough to follow him, so Dean wasn't worried.

"Man your brother works fast." Dean commented, nodding in the direction of their brothers. Cas followed his gaze and let out another chuckle.

"Yeah, he tends to do that. Actually I don't think I've seen him work quite that fast. He must really be into your brother." he replied thoughtfully. "Huh."

Dean found himself staring at Cas, who appeared to be lost in his own world, brow furrowed as he thought something through in his head. He was still staring at the spot where their brothers had disappeared, and Dean's stomach did a backflip. How could a full grown man look so adorable? His head tilted slightly to the side, brow smoothing out and recrinkling as he continued to fight whatever was going on in his head.

"Hey Cas," Dean choked out, his voice more husky than usual.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas replied as he snapped back to reality, turning to look at Dean. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the look on Dean's face, his pupils nearly blown as he stared at Cas. Unable to resist anymore, Dean leaned in, closing the distance between them in a kiss, harsh but not unpleasant. Cas froze for a second, but just as Dean was about to pull away, afraid he had misjudged the situation, Cas melted into the kiss, deepening the contact between them as he adjusted his position on Dean's lap so he was more or less straddling him.

"Last round then I'm cutting you boys off for the night. On me." Dean and Cas jumped apart as the bartender announced his presence, putting one more shot in front of each of them, and winking as he walked away. They eyed each other, quickly downing the shots of tequila before heading out the door together. They walked quickly to Dean's apartment which was only two blocks away, huddling closer to each other in the crisp September night air. As they reached the front door of Dean's apartment, Castiel stopped.

"Dean, I uh, well, umm," he stuttered as Dean gave him a questioning yet cautious look. "I don't think I can do this. I don't do one night stands, and honestly I don't really like sleeping with people I've only just met. That's more Gabriel's thing. I'm sorry, I should go." He finished quickly before Dean could say anything. As he turned to scurry away, he felt Dean's hand snag his wrist.

"I'm not looking for a one night stand. I swear. But if you don't want to do anything tonight that's fine. But I would really like if you would spend the night with me. No hook ups or funny business. Ok, maybe a makeout session, or two. I'll draw the line there. Just please come in." Dean looked at him pleadingly, his face radiating sincerity. Cas studied him for a long moment, finally nodding his head with a smile.


End file.
